


Hound Hunt

by thewriter



Category: Nero Wolfe - Rex Stout
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriter/pseuds/thewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A client commissions Wolfe to find her daughter's abducted dog, while Wolfe is reluctant to take the case (out of sheer stubbornness and lack of interest) Archie's interest is peaked. When Wolfe is finally on board, the seemingly simple case is complicated by an unexpected murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by something that happened to me a few months ago, at my dad's suggestion the initial events seemed like the perfect background for a Nero Wolfe mystery.

She appeared on the stoop on a windy morning in mid February. At first glance she looked like many other clients that had been at Wolfe's door on numerous occasions, a well put together woman dressed neatly clutching her handbag. I appreciated a well put together woman, even though this one was likely 20 years my senior.

I studied her more closely when I had unbolted the door and let her in (after of course she had informed me in concise tones she wanted to see Nero Wolfe) I being a detective and a great admirer of women took her in as she walked past me, only stopping briefly to relieve herself of a hat and scarf.

I informed the woman, who said her name was Cindy Mathewson, that she would have a bit of a wait because Nero Wolfe never took business before 11 AM as he had his morning rendezvous with the thousand or so orchid plants on the roof. She said she'd wait; for what she had to discuss with him was of utmost importance and there was no one else in New York who could possibly help her. So I let her wait in the office, chatting amiably if only to pass the time. Her eyes took in Wolfe's office, the large globe and the numerous books Wolfe kept there. While she took in the office, I continued to observe her. She was dressed in a deep magenta coat which came to just above her knees, she had a snappy hairstyle and warm, curious brown eyes.

Sitting there at my desk I felt vaguely disappointed, had she been 20 years younger, and no husband at home I would have loved to take her out for a night at the Flamingo, my normal dancing haunt with one Lily Rowan. She had everything that seemed perfect for dancing, a shapely figure, set on a good set of legs (although it was somewhat constricted by a bit of poundage here and there, although this was nothing compared to Wolfe) her shoulder length hair bounced when she turned her head, but for the moment I shelved the dancing idea.

I glanced at my watch, it read quarter till 11; Wolfe would be down from the plant rooms in 15 minutes, he was never down in the office to start work before then. I inquired of Cindy if there was anything she wanted a drink, some water, or maybe a glass of milk but she shook her head and continued to look around the office with great interest. She like many of the prospective clients that passed through Wolfe's office took a great deal of interest in Wolfe's chair and desk. They were, in and of themselves nothing special, other than the fact that the chair had been made specifically for Wolfe to suit his bulk just so and the desk was to his liking in which the top drawer held a golden bottle opener given to him by a former client, which was his favorite for the occasion of drinking his after dinner beers.

When the clock in the office finally struck 11 almost at the same time I heard the dulcet rumblings of the elevator and knew Wolfe was on his way down, so I got up and figured I'd best give him the heads up for what waited for him in the office. I normally would have buzzed him in the plant rooms prior to this, but given as the office was not hosting a dead body, I figured it could wait.

I met Wolfe in the halfway between the elevator and the hallway to the office.

"I figure I might as well warn you," I told him, "there is a woman in the office waiting for you, a Mrs. Cindy Mathewson, I told her you were otherwise engaged and told her she had the option of waiting in the front room or in the office, she said the office so here we are."

"Did she say what she wanted?" Wolfe grumbled.

"Well, no, only that she would only speak to you."

"Very well." Wolfe conceded.

He headed for the office, I followed.

Cindy Mathewson rose as Wolfe entered, her hands were still clutching her handbag and her face looked unusually pensive as if everything she could possibly say was a jammed inside her skull with no hope of ever being extracted. Now it was a gamble as to whether Wolfe would acknowledge her or not, but as per usual he made his way for his chair, got himself comfortable, and leveled Cindy Mathewson with a look so square she immediately sat down this time in the red leather chair, the chair designated for all prospective clients.

I sat down at my desk and reached for my notebook, regardless of whether or not Wolfe took the case I wanted a record of this, and given I had a feeling this wasn't going to be our typical case.

"Mr. Wolfe," she began, her words all coming out in a hurry as if she had limited time to say them, "you have no idea how relieved I am to see you."

Wolfe raised his eyebrows, but he didn't speak.

"So, Mrs. Mathewson what can I do for you, how are my services required?"

Cindy Mathewson paused before continuing.

"You see, Mr. Wolfe, it's my daughter Justice, recently acquired a young corgi as a possible assistance animal, she's disabled you see, cerebral palsy."  
Wolfe nodded and Cindy Mathewson continued, she seemed to be choosing each word carefully before she spoke, as if each word held a great deal of weight.  
"The dog, is a bright little thing, but she's timid, barely goes beyond the lane adjacent to our property upstate, but yesterday afternoon when my daughter let the dog out she away momentarily to get her gloves and when she opened the door afterwards the dog was gone."

"And?" Wolfe prompted.

"That's it." Cindy Mathewson said, "My daughter only said she heard the dog scratching, a yelp and the roar of a car or truck and then the dog was gone when she opened the door. I am willing to pay handsomely, I'll do anything to get the dog back I'll pay you $5000, and double it if necessary whatever you need to find her." As she spoke she was already reaching into her handbag for a checkbook. Although she wasn't as presumptuous as some clients she didn't wait for Wolfe to say no without giving him a bit of an incentive. I was impressed.

"So you're saying you want me to find your daughter's dog? Phooy! Madam, what do you take me for?"

"I take you for exactly what you are, the greatest detective in New York and figure finding my daughter's dog will be easy for you." She replied without missing a beat.

Wolfe grunted.

"I'll consider it." Wolfe finally amended, "You'll know within 24 hours if I decide to take the case, Mr. Goodwin will give you a call."

Reluctantly, she agreed and left in much the same fashion she had arrived. I did my best under the circumstances to be chivalrous and brought her the hat and scarf she had hung by the door, cordially saw her out, informing her I would be in touch and shut and bolted the door after her. Then I returned to the office.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well that could've gone better." I said conversationally to Wolfe when I had once again situated myself at my desk, "Instead of telling her you don't want the case you just have me toss her out. You haven't even mentioned her retainer to you, which was quite generous I must say."

"Shut up!" Wolfe snapped.

I immediately shut my trap, although we both knew I wasn't finished.

"What does she think I am, when there are plenty of incompetent, asinine police to help her with her problem." Wolfe muttered. "Archie, you like dogs, what would you do?"

"Find the dog, and if $10,000 isn't enough to motivate your genius, I'll quit right now and find the dog myself."

Wolfe scowled. After a moment of silence he sighed the air going all the way down and coming back up again with the force of a small hurricane.  
"Very well. Call her." 

By the time Wolfe broke for lunch an hour later, I had the program. Following the call to Mrs. Mathewson, I was to come by the house later that afternoon and speak to the daughter. It was a little out of my normal I rarely made house calls except for in extreme circumstances, but seeing as the daughter's mode of transportation didn't sit well with the 7 stairs up to the stoop I was left to do leg work, and if that meant going out and bringing back scraps for Wolfe to play with so be it.

The hour-long drive to the Mathewson residence gave me some time to do some thinking. The case I knew was far from Wolfe's normal commission. For one there was no dead body, and he didn't have the luxury of surveying the usual suspects and letting his brain do most of the work. This time, however, the object of the case had four legs and a tail, and given it was still alive was going to be harder to track down, particularly if the kidnapper had gotten skittish and scooted.

The house was exactly where the client had mentioned it would be when I phoned earlier. A humble quiet lane with a cottage surrounded by an orchard and gardens that would make Wolfe proud. I made a mental note, (for I could give him a full description without missing one detail,) to mention it in my report.

Upon parking the car, I got out and made my way up the 3 steps to the stoop, when I knocked I was greeted by the client, she looked more relaxed than she had the previous day.

"Mr. Goodwin, it's a pleasure to see you again," Cindy greeted me warmly, "won't you come in? Justice is in the front room."

I followed, disposing of my hat on the rack just inside as I did so. I was led into a cheerfully sunny room with a large bay window which was letting in copious amounts of sunshine, despite the cool temperatures. At the moment, Justice Mathewson was seated away from me, the firm sturdy back of the wheelchair the only object within my line of vision. My only assessment of her appearance at the moment was that her hair was long and brown, I hadn't been able to put the rest of her features together until I walked the rest of the way into the room.

Cindy Mathewson was the first to speak, as only a mother can speak to her daughter.

"Justice, dear, that detective is here; the one I told you about, Archie Goodwin, he works for Mr. Nero Wolfe."

The figure in the chair didn't immediately respond, not until I walked around to face her and seated myself in the chair opposite. It was only then I got a good look at her, she was very much like her mother I saw only the features themselves were much better arranged and suited the face better. She had a thin face that made her look much smaller than she was, her hair was lank; the color of the worn leather in Wolfe's office. Her eyes were like the rest of her, large and seemingly too big for her face framed by an attractive set of lashes; a face I found to my liking. I figured had she been in the condition to do so I would have taken her out to dinner or dancing. The rest of her body from the waist down was covered by a small lap robe, a covered everything except the toes of her small feet. I never would've said a woman had nice feet, for I wasn't in my habit of looking at women's feet, or their shoes even.

Finally she turned her eyes away from the window acknowledging my presence with a small nod of her head.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Goodwin, my mother told me you were coming."

"As she also must have mentioned, Mr. Wolfe never leaves his house on business, that is why I'm here, I would like to know what happened that day anything at all." 

She nodded, chewed her lip for a minute and composed herself before continuing.

"Well, Mr. Goodwin this is what happened: I was letting the dogs out like I always do after her afternoon meal and I'm figuring it will be a few minutes then I'd let her back in and go about my day and that will be it, but how wrong I was."

I nodded as I continued to write. I had been taking notes for Wolfe for years and could process large amounts of information quickly, but they were written in a concise manner for quick recall later.

"I let her out and shut the door because it is still very cold. I had planned to join her momentarily after I put on my gloves. I turned around to get my gloves and that is when I heard it, a vehicle of some kind, a scrambling noise and I heard the dog yelp and by the time I opened the door she was gone; her leash laying by the door."

"Is there anyone you can think that would want to harm you or your family?"

She frowned, her bow mouth pursing.

"No," she replied thoughtfully, "I don't think so. Believe me, Mr. Goodwin, I keep to myself, I really do… Particularly out here. Our brownstone in town has much more traffic nearby, if anyone would take her I would expect it to be there, although…"

I paused, my pencil poised above the paper.

"Yes," I prodded waiting for her to continue.

"We have neighbor, a few doors down a Eugene Ivan. He's always complaining about my dog even if she isn't bothering him. He always says she makes too much noise and says she scares his cat."

I asked a few more questions than rose to take my leave shoving my notebook in my pocket as I did so. I thanked Justice, thanked the client then let myself be escorted to the door.  
As I was pulling out of the drive I glanced over in the direction of Eugene Ivan's residence. The cottage wasn't near as nice as the one I had just vacated. The yard was slightly overgrown and there was a feeling about the place that made my skin crawl. It wasn't the tingle I got when murder was involved, but it was pretty damn close. Just as I drove past a skinny specimen with a large nose, who put me in mind of the second greatest detective in New York Saul Panzer, poked his head out of the door. He reminded me of a rat and for a brief moment I pictured his skinny frame in the red leather chair in Wolfe's office.

As I drove back to Manhattan, my mind wasn't much quieter than it had been earlier that afternoon. It was like every thought in my skull was as Wolfe's office when it is full of murder suspects. Eugene Ivan kept tickling the back of my mind suspecting that Wolfe would have me collect him sooner rather than later.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon my return to West 35th St. I gave Wolfe a full report. As per usual he was sitting in his special chair hands folded over his central mound, his only comment was when I mentioned the garden and orchard. I wondered absently if he would ask me if they had any orchids.

After I had finished Wolfe gave a curt nod,

"Satisfactory."

I rose from my desk chair, poised for my next task.

"Anything else sir?" I inquired, it was barely 3:30 PM (half an hour before Wolfe's afternoon session with the orchids) and I had a feeling I was done with work for the day.

"No." Wolfe replied, "This Eugene Ivan… He may present a wrinkle I did not foresee."

The "wrinkle" was on the stoop shortly after 11 AM the next morning. As I observed she was a very attractive wrinkle, with flowing chestnut brown locks with spindly legs, not at all unattractive. She had a tall frame to match those spindly legs, like those of the finest Thoroughbred, not that I was in the habit of comparing a woman to a horse.

She said her name was Ellie Manning and she lived behind the Mathewsons and she had some information that may be helpful to Nero Wolfe. I was tempted to inform her that Wolfe formed his own conclusions, was a genius and didn't appreciate a stranger telling him how to do his job; he had the police for that and they made him sore enough as it was, but I decided against it figuring it wouldn't help her impression of me.

This time I didn't do Wolfe the courtesy of warning him an attractive woman was on her way into his office I simply poked my head into the office and informed him:

"An Ellie Manning to see you sir, says she has some information about the Mathewson case."

As I expected Wolfe gave me a perturbed look from over the top of his book. He didn't like it when he knew he had to work and didn't want to, but after a moment he shut the book, sighed, set the book aside and rearranged his bulk before speaking.

"Send her in."

 

Once I had deposited Ellie's hat, coat and scarf in the front hall I graciously ushered her into Wolfe's office. She was every bit as graceful as I had suspected and I had been right to use the horse analogy, for it suited her well.

"Good morning, Mr. Wolfe." She said pleasantly. I arched an eyebrow surprised usually it took a bold woman to address Wolfe directly. Then she walked over and made herself comfortable in the red leather chair. Having a perfect view of the red leather chair, I nodded in satisfaction, like many a client there were some that were well-suited for that chair, although there was only one that had ever fit it perfectly.

After she had positioned herself, her hands still holding her handbag folded neatly in her lap, Wolfe spoke.

"Mr. Goodwin tells me you have some information?"

"Yes." Ellie Manning replied, and her voice wasn't quite what I expected. It was thin and breathy as if the air was being squeezed out of her little at a time. Had the voice been a little bit more robust it would've been more to my liking.

"You see, Mr. Wolfe, I live behind the Mathewsons, and talk to Cindy Mathewson from time to time, although I wouldn't call us friends, more like acquaintances that share a bit of gossip over the garden fence now and then. She mentioned a few days back she was coming to see you and so that's how I knew to come here."

She adjusted a lock of that chestnut hair before continuing.

"My information has to do with the neighbor that lives next to the Mathewson's, Eugene Ivan; I never liked him." she stated firmly, "His beady little eyes remind me of a rat, and there's something, I don't know, suspicious about him. He is always bothering Cindy and her daughter about that sweet little dog, the dog never did anything to him just because he doesn't like dogs doesn't mean he has to take it out on one."

By now Wolfe was getting inpatient.

"Your point, Madame?"

"I think he took the dog." She finally finished.

Wolfe inclined his head.

"You have proof of this Madame?"

The voice got tighter, smaller.

"No… It just seemed, likely. If anyone was going to kidnap a dog it would be Eugene."

Wolfe grunted.

"If you're going to befuddle my case with flummery Madame, I implore you, get out of my office!"

Wolfe's gaze directed to me, the look that clearly said I was to dispose of Ellie Manning before she became hysterical. Wolfe couldn't stand hysterical women.  
After playing the gentleman and handing Ellie Manning her hat, coat and scarf I saw her to the door, saw her down the stoop and shut and bolted the door. Then I turned on my heel and headed back to the office; it was time I told Wolfe a thing or two about women, although I figured he already moved on, his mind on the impending lunch courtesy of Fritz.

 

The next curve ball in the Mathewson case came less than 24 hours later, if you could call it that, since Wolfe technically hadn't started working on it yet. The curveball came in the form of Inspector Kramer, our least favorite but most frequent visitor. I was just collecting the morning mail and sitting down to open it at my desk when the doorbell omitted a series of inpatient trills.

I didn't bother hollering, for it wasn't in my nature to do so but after the fifth or sixth ring I got up and walked to the door. One glance through the one-way glass told me exactly who was trying to break down Wolfe's door and disturb my morning routine, none other than Inspector Cramer of homicide.

"I want to see Wolfe!" Cramer barked rudely as soon as I had the door open the 6 inches the bolt would allow. I saw no point in reminding him of Wolfe's schedule which he knew perfectly well, but Cramer thought Wolfe had something so he was pounding down the door in an effort to get it.

"Good morning, and nice to see you too." I said mildly.

"What you know about an Ellie Manning?" Cramer snapped.

"Only that she came to see Wolfe yesterday morning." I replied calmly. I figured I might as well throw him a bone.

"She his client?" Cramer demanded.

"No." I replied. "He had me throw her out when she said something he didn't like."

Cramer grunted, but it came out more like a snort.

"Well, she's dead. One of the neighbors found her strangled this morning, a Cindy Mathewson,who does say she is a client of Wolfe's, but that is not why I'm here, according to our speculations, you were the last person to see Ellie Manning alive."

I finally open the door for Cramer, figuring this required more discussion, but whether Wolfe became involved remain to be seen. He tried to stay out of police affairs if he could help it.

Following an hour long wait in the front room Cramer sat in Wolfe's office giving us the particulars. Ellie Manning had been found strangled that morning with what looked like a piece of cord. They had questioned all the neighbors including the client and one Eugene Ivan. Apparently their assessment of him had been the same as everybody else's-a shifty piece of scum. The rest of Cramer's visit was spent wringing me and Wolfe for details on Ellie Manning's visit. I gave him the entire thing verbatim, (for there wasn't much to tell) and after snapping at Wolfe some more he got up, took his hat and left.

"Well that was an interesting development." I commented.

Wolfe sat back looking at me, clearly he was still processing the conversation with Kramer before forming any conclusions about how to proceed.

"Indeed." Came his gruff response. This wasn't exactly what he had signed up for, kidnap with a side of murder.


	4. Chapter 4

My only conclusion when I came into the office the next morning was that Wolfe must be on to something, because he only left a note on my desk giving instructions if something had occurred to him between the time he had gone to bed and when he went to the plant rooms at 9 AM. When I brought in the mail there was the note, a few simple lines in Wolfe's neat, cramped handwriting.

AG-  
must see Eugene Ivan, please call and make appointment  
NW

My assessment about Eugene Ivan came back to me, I figured Wolfe wanted to see him sooner rather than later and that he was at the top of his list of suspects, so upon reading will's note I sat down at my desk, and looked up the number before reaching for the phone.

My immediate opinion of Eugene Ivan went down a few notches after speaking to him on the phone, but we agreed that he should be at the office at 11 AM, shortly after Wolfe returned from the plant rooms. My task done for the day (although it took 20 minutes longer than I anticipated) I returned to updating the germination records and filing old notes concerning the most recent closed cases. Now all I had to do was wait for Wolfe and our special guest.

Wolfe had just gotten comfortable in his chair when the doorbell rang shortly after 11. Peering through the glass I saw it was Eugene Ivan. I nodded to him courteously, even though I was still debating whether he deserved it or not, for Wolfe and I had been plenty cordial with a murderer here and there through the years, not that I sought to make a habit of it.

I took his hat and coat, which were both somewhat bedraggled and moth-eaten. As I led him in for Wolfe's inspection, I got another look at him. I saw no reason to revise my initial assessment, he was tall and thin with a slightly balding dome, which was only covered with a few sparse wispy brown hairs. His age could have been anywhere from 30 to 50 and he had a slightly malnourished look; he was the type of person Wolfe would tell to eat something. He walked cautiously behind me into the office his hands clasped until his knuckles turned white as if he wished he were still holding his hat.

I made the introductions.

"Sir, Mr. Eugene Ivan."

Wolfe barely inclined his head as I ushered Eugene Ivan into the red leather chair and he fit it about as well as I had suspected, his feet not quite touching the rug underneath as he stared at Wolfe balefully with colorless gray eyes.

"You wanted to see me sir." He had a thin, reedy voice which was fairly nasal. The voice seemed to fit everything else about him, thin, peevish and high-pitched.  
Wolfe cleared his throat before continuing.

"I have asked you to come here in regards to two matters." Wolfe held up a finger as he continued. "First in regards to the whereabouts of the dog belonging to the daughter of my client Cindy Mathewson, second in regards to the murder of your neighbor Ellie Manning."

"That dog is obnoxious," Eugene Ivan replied without preamble, "always barking, barking, barking… I don't like dogs and every time they come to the cottage they bring the dog with them. I come to my cottage for relaxation, not to be driven mad."

Wolfe nodded.

"Indeed. Where were you on the afternoon of February 17th?" Wolfe inquired.

"I was in my backyard, pulling weeds. I know it's only February but I want the cottage presentable by the summer, everyone's always criticizing my yard saying how dilapidated and ugly it is."

Wolfe digested this before asking a second question.

"What is your relationship to Ellie Manning?"

Eugene Ivan shrugged.

"She's my neighbor, although she's like everybody else in that block, can't stand me or my house, they think it's an eyesore."

"Where were you yesterday afternoon?"

"What? You think I killed her?" Ivan responded crossly, his tone immediately indignant.

"How else would you explain a dead woman's body on the walkway to your home?" Wolfe questioned, his tone sharpening.  
Eugene Ivan shrugged again.

"Someone else must have put it there. I have arthritis Mr. Wolfe, do I look like I could strangle someone?"

Well he had us there and I figured Wolfe was too smart to press the point, if I knew him he was looking to tackle the problem from another angle.

"Very well, Mr. Ivan that's all for now you may go."

Eugene Ivan looked relieved and only too eagerly vacated Wolfe's office, but he seemed too preoccupied to let me help him with his hat and coat and exited the premises without so much as a tip of his hat.

When I returned to the office Wolfe was stewing, which he usually only did if something was tickling him and he couldn't quite get at it.

"Archie, Eugene Ivan is an ass."

"After almost an hour that's all you got." I responded.

"No," Wolfe replied slowly, "there is something else. There was another person present at Eugene Ivan's residence the afternoon of the murder. My only assessment is it is unlikely Eugene Ivan is responsible, although he may know more than what he is saying."

"Unless you're suggesting the client did it," I commented casually as I leaned against the edge of my desk, "then we'd really be in a pickle."  
"No!" Wolfe bellowed. "Archie! Confounded! Your notebook."

So Wolfe gave me my marching orders then we retired for the excellent lunch Fritz was fixing, I think for a while he was still sore because I had insulted his intelligence by suggesting our client was the murderer, but at this point in the game, even with Wolfe committed we had squat.

My program for the afternoon was simple; to go back over things but do it in such a way it didn't offend Cramer. The niche of cottages was about how I remembered, with Eugene Ivan's residence sticking out like a sore thumb. I did my best detecting underhand, and made a couple of passes by the house before I spotted something. To the average passerby the smudges were barely visible but upon closer inspection they were quite distinct, a couple partial footprints and a smudge or two, but what the smudge was I couldn't be sure, for it could be anything from dirt to motor oil.

On my second pass I noticed something else- a small length of cord that was tied out outside the client's cottage. Upon closer inspection, I realized it had been cut and there was no distinction end as there should've been.

"Hey you! What you doing?" A gruff voice bellowed from behind me, the voice said it demanded attention, but lacked Wolfe's soundness and authority.

I turned around to see a hulking specimen barreling towards me, he had short cropped hair and a face that would've done Cramer proud, for it was just as beefy just as red.

"Just wondering how this rope got cut." I answered casually.

"Oh." The voice grunted, "Odd thing to worry about if you ask me." Then he lumbered away and I stared after him, the wheels in my noggin beginning to turn. The departing figure looked like he could probably land a few good punches (me probably being the recipient) but at the same time I was wondering how good those same hands would be around a woman's neck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the others, but I'm happy with the flow of it. I liked writing the character of Marcus Carter, and wanted to make him distinctly different from the other OCs (original characters) in this story and from any other OCs I have written previously. I wanted to come to a distinct conclusion on the part of the characters leading into the next chapter that will determine their actions in the future.
> 
> I don't necessarily want to generate sympathy for the potential antagonist, but at this point as the antagonist is undetermined I wanted to tell at least partially why they may act the way they do.

I reported to Wolfe shortly after he returned from the plant rooms later that evening. I mentioned the evidence in passing, and the theories I had formed between the client's house and returning to the brownstone.

"I came across a questionable specimen this afternoon, he had strangler written all over him." I informed Wolfe, "he certainly could've done the job." I described the man I had run into that afternoon, but I didn't have the heart to tell him I hadn't fully made acquaintance with our latest suspect.

Wolfe grunted when I had finished.

"Satisfactory." He said, then paused before continuing. "It's ticklish," Wolfe mused, "at the moment the evidence is speaking louder than the potential suspects."

"That's all well and good, if we're going to tell the cops to put a piece of rope behind bars." I quipped.

Wolfe snorted.

"Phooey! My speculations are not to be wasted on such flights of fancy Archie." Then Wolfe picked up his book and began to read, for the moment, I was dismissed.

After the afternoon's events, I considered us at a dead-end and I wasn't going to wait around for Wolfe to decide he wanted to work. The client's daughter was a doll, and I like dolls, I'd get the dog back if only to see her big eyes brighten and her pouty mouth turned up at a more satisfactory angle. I would probably find myself retrieving a dog for Lily Rowan if she wanted me to. I was about to go out walking around Manhattan with a quarter of the best roast beef from a place I knew of, calling for the dog when the next turn in the case presented itself on the stoop sometime after dinner.

 

Wolfe was well into his second bottle of beer, as was his after dinner routine, when the doorbell rang. Wolfe grunted, he hated having his time disturbed before Fritz's dinner had a chance to make itself at home. As was my routine, I went and answered it.

I knew who it was as soon as I looked through the glass. Even with the low light, I could make out the figure, the same hulking figure that had accosted me that afternoon. He looked much more put together with his coat and hat pulled down over his rounded head.

I opened the door the 6 inches and addressed the figure.

"Yes?" I inquired pleasantly.

"My name is Marcus Carter." He began in a pompous, nasal tone I instantly disliked. "I would like to see Nero Wolfe."  
It was on the tip of my tongue to tell him Wolfe was engaged, but I was still sore at how Wolfe had taken my "rope in jail" comment earlier and decided his genius needed a swift kick in the fanny. So I unbolted the door and let Marcus Carter in.

I made him wait in the front room while I informed Wolfe we had a guest.

In no time at all Marcus Carter made his way into the office and situated himself in the red leather chair. The chair didn't do him justice, it was like Wolfe sitting in anything but his favorite chair; simply unnatural.

"Sir, what brings you here that you think you can disturb my evening?" Wolfe demanded evenly.

"I have come here for two reasons," Marcus Carter said in a clear firm voice, the nasal tone momentarily forgotten. He held up a couple of chubby fingers as he spoke. "First, I have come here because my cousin asked me to, and second, that man," he pointed another chubby finger at me, "was poking around where he shouldn't be."

Wolfe barely raised his eyebrows a fraction.

"Poking around, sir? I assure you if Mr. Goodwin is "poking around" as you say, it is on my order and not without due cause."

"Well…" The nasal tone was back, "I see you're just as bad as the rest of the community Mr. Wolfe, judging me and my family before we speak."

"I assure you sir," Wolfe declared, "Mr. Goodwin and I have no such intentions, we simply let the evidence speak for itself, as it is bound to do in due time."

"Yeah…" Marcus Carter responded slyly, "keep on telling yourself that, fat man." 

Wolfe was impassive, although I was impressed by the audacity of our guest, and part of me wanted to stand up and applaud.

Once Marcus Carter had aired his grievances, Wolfe kept at him for almost another two hours, and when I looked at the clock again it was well past 10 PM. At this point I knew Wolfe had to have something (or thought he did) or he wouldn't have kept at Carter the way he did. It was 10:45 by the time Wolfe finally turned him loose. By that time however, all I wanted to see was my pillow and waited for Wolfe's announcement that he was finished for the evening and would retire.

The pronouncement came as soon as I had returned to the office after seeing Marcus Carter out. I didn't argue at this point because, I too, was tired, and it was well past time for the events of the day to marinate hopefully they would stir something up in the morning. I went to bed with the dialogue between Wolfe and Marcus Carter still turning itself over in my mind, but after a while my brain shut down and I finally slept.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit late, it's been a busy couple of days. I meant to have this up yesterday, but I went to a movie so that didn't happen.

Thanks to the late night in the office I didn't get up until after Wolfe had ascended to the plant rooms for the morning. I went through my normal routine of breakfast fixed by Fritz, pancakes, sausages and a cup or two of coffee; depending on how much I decided I needed for the day.  
After breakfast I went to the office and sat down at my desk to sort through the morning mail which have arrived. Just as I had sat down at my desk and began tackling things with the letter opener I noticed the note on my desk, it was from Wolfe, as was his habit when he had instructions for me when I was not available, or he had already set the day in motion prior to go to visit the orchids.

 

AG  
please pay a visit to Marcus Carter; and any others in the area (aside from the client) may know more than what they are saying.  
NW

Whatever Wolfe felt it needed a little persuasion, was clearly my assignment for the day. Usually when there was leg work it fell me unless Wolfe felt Saul, Fred or Orrie were better suited for the job. I had drawn the conclusion I had gone to the area surrounding the client's cottage so frequently over the past couple of weeks the sedan might as well have worn a rut between it and 35th St., but I had to hand it to Wolfe, he wasn't anything, if not thorough, even if that meant turning over everything to come up with nothing, or what one perceived as nothing.

Upon inspection of the scene across from the crime scene proved much more satisfactory. The houses, were much better maintained than the residence of Eugene Ivan. Directly across from what Ivan described as an "eyesore" was a pleasant whitewashed two-story home one may find downtown, at first glance it didn't appear to me as a place that would house a murderer, but I've been wrong before as there was more than one character that had walked into Wolfe's office calm as you please and out in handcuffs.

Parking in the small drive off the narrow main street, I straightened my jacket and collar to make myself presentable and took the small flight of stairs up to the front door. I gave a short professional knock before it opened and I was greeted by one Marcus Carter. His entire appearance still astounded me and I couldn't help but be a little impressed.

"Good morning Mr. Carter," I began cheerfully, "I was wondering if I could come in and have a word."

"What for?" He grunted.

I stopped short, and clamped my trap shut while the words rearranged themselves in my brain before they exited my mouth.

"Mr. Wolfe wanted to clarify a few things, if you don't mind." I said, my tone professional but firm, if anything I had to indicate I meant business and I wasn't just fooling around.

There was a brief pause before another corresponding grunt.

"Very well, Mr. Goodwin is it? Come in."

 

I was ushered into the foyer, where I disposed of my hat and coat. Upon further inspection I saw the foyer led into a nice sitting room with a dining room and kitchen beyond. I made myself comfortable in a vacant chair in the sitting room, most of the furniture was leather, but it was nothing compared to the furniture in Wolfe's office, but then again I was biased, but then again the brownstone had been my home for many years so I was entitled to such an opinion.

"Tea, coffee?" Marcus Carter grunted at me again, but I figured by now this was just his normal method of speech. It was rather like conversing with King Kong.

I politely declined having just swallowed two cups of coffee no more than an hour before. Finally Marcus Carter sat down and made himself comfortable studying me with those same beady eyes that had first looked at me two days ago.

"What does Mr. Wolfe want?" Marcus Carter inquired gruffly.

While casting about for a plausible answer I put my best detective skills to work. I swept around the room without giving the impression I was doing so; taking in the small details I would most likely report to Wolfe later. I took in a smudge on the fireplace hearth similar to the one I had seen across the street in Eugene Ivan's driveway.

"Do you mind me asking what happened to your fireplace?" I indicated the smudge.

Marcus Carter looked where I had indicated.

"You I was polishing my boots." Came the reply.

"About how long ago was that?" I asked, trying to keep my voice casual. 

"I'd say a week or two ago." Carter replied, pursing his lips. "My cousin borrowed those boots though, bit big for his liking but he says it's the only way to deal with the mess, the yard, and dogs doing their business, you know."

"I thought you said your cousin didn't like dogs?" I inquired still casual.

Suddenly something inside Marcus Carter seemed to snap.

"I thought you said Mr. Wolfe had some questions for me? If you want to ask them go ahead and ask, but if you're poking around for information, Mr. Goodwin I would appreciate it if you left."

I was a little bit offended by his tone, but I said I had the information I needed, thanked him for his hospitality (if one could call it that) and made my exit.  
I cast my eyes one more time around the neighborhood as I climbed into the sedan. I now focused my attention to the houses beyond the street to where I was currently parked. Then I heard something I hadn't heard all the other times I had been to the neighborhood; a dog barking.

I made up my mind then and there to investigate, Wolfe wouldn't mind if I was late to lunch particularly if he knew I had something.  
I made my way, on foot in the direction of the streets behind the client's house. Directly behind was the home of the late Ellie Manning, this was my starting point, perhaps anyone in the vicinity had heard or seen a missing dog.


	7. Chapter 7

After a thorough canvas of the surrounding area, I located the nearest phone and dialed the number I knew best.

"Yes." He grunted after a couple of rings.

"I hope you won't mind company for dinner, that is, if Fritz is agreeable." I said pleasantly into the receiver.

"Who?" Wolfe inquired gruffly.

"Every resident behind the client's house from the residence of the late Ellie Manning on." I replied succinctly.

There was a brief pause before he replied.

"Very well." Wolfe replied, "You may notify them Archie to call at the office at 8 PM tonight."

Getting the program, I hung up, made the appropriate inquiries, which included no less than a dozen people, and returned to the office where I reported the rest of what I haven't told Wolfe over the phone less than an hour before.

"Marcus Carter was less than agreeable, although I did find a curious stain on his hearth matching the stain at the the place where Ellie Manning was murdered, not that that's any of our business."

Wolfe made a noise, then motioned for me to continue. I did so.

I then reported my excursion through the rest of the cottages, who had seen something, who hadn't, and who pretended they didn't hear or see anything when it was likely they did.

"Seven women and five men in all," I began. "If you're interested four of said women are agreeable to my liking and about my age, the other two are over that, the first about 40 and the second no more than 75, but my money is on her if anyone of the female persuasion saw anything; her name is Maggie Jones and she spends most of her day knitting."

"The men?" Wolfe prodded.

"Several specimens my age or younger, mostly younger," I continued, "including Maggie Jones's 12-year-old grandson, but the boy wasn't much help, he was minding his own business playing jacks on the driveway, so I doubt he saw anything."

Wolfe scowled, considering I had mostly come back with a whole lot of nothing. Frankly the only person I wanted in the office at the moment was Marcus Carter, and I was so disagreeable at the moment I would have probably wrung his neck; see how he liked it.

 

I spent the rest of the afternoon typing my account of the morning's events and going back over my notes. The entire ordeal had left me irritable, so irritable I had snapped at Fritz when he poked his head into the office inquiring about dinner. Most of my notes aside from the interviews with the client, Ellie Manning, and Marcus Carter amounted to a whole lot of nothing which left us picking things apart in hopes of digging up something that would get us going. The only lead I had was the smudge, which didn't leave me a lot, considering I didn't know how it had gotten there in the first place. I had plausible theories as to how shoe polish had gotten from the hearth in Marcus Carter's home to the sidewalk. It was even a question of who was wearing the shoes in the first place. My mind came back to Eugene Ivan, regardless of how feeble he claimed to be, I haven't ruled him out as a suspect, there were too many coincidences with the information that had recently come to my attention. Sitting there at my desk poking moodily at my typewriter, I had half a mind to let Wolfe have another run at Marcus Carter, something about him had set me off and I wasn't going to let it go until it ran its course.

Of course all my speculations would have to wait until later that evening after the squash and roasted rabbit kidneys had settled themselves, our guests had been satisfied and Wolfe had finished his second beer.

In the meantime Fritz and I prepared the bar in the office with the appropriate drinks, counting Wolfe and I, there would be fourteen, which meant the majority of the chairs in the office would be in play. The chairs were arranged in the fashion that best suited Wolfe, from one end of the office to the other; so all were visible to Wolfe, which left very little room for my chair and desk. I took in their faces. In a group closest to my desk were four young men by name, Jasper, Silas, Clinton, and Samuel, the one called Clinton looking like something out of a magazine his face too perfect, his smile too pristine. Had he been anyone else I would have pegged him for the murder simply because he was too charming.

Next to the quartet were the women, Maggie and her grandson, Cynthia, Eliza, Helena and Elaine, all of which were to my liking although Cynthia had a snub nose look that made her look like she had smelled something distasteful. Helena would have been attractive had it not been for her washed out look, she had large, gray, tired eyes that showed little interest in her surroundings. Next to Helena was Sally Martin, she had claimed the red leather chair and I thought it suited her, she had an inquisitive air about her, but her most notable feature was her legs which crossed primly at the knees. I thought she was worth another look before my eyes continued over the rest of the gathering.  
The last woman in the gathering was Holly Harper, the 40 something I had mentioned to Wolfe earlier. Holly Harper reminded me of a particularly severe school librarian, she had half-moon spectacles that fell down over her nose over which she glared at whoever was within her line of vision. She was currently studying Wolfe in a way one may study a particularly suspicious pupil.

Finally, once everyone was in order and drinks had been served to those who wanted them, Wolfe began. He rose to his feet arranging himself behind his desk so he could survey the crowd from a better angle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you all for coming, given the late hour in short notice." He paused and glowered and it took me a minute to figure out at what, but when I turned around I saw Peter idly spinning the large globe in the back corner of the office. I was about to rush over when Maggie Jones reprimanded her grandson.

"Peter! Leave that be, and sit down Mr. Wolfe's about to get started!"

Scowling, Peter slumped back over to where his grandmother was sitting, the youth looking decidedly bored, his arms crossed glaring at nothing in particular. I was sure the look would have incinerated anyone who happened to be on the receiving end of it.

Wolfe cleared his throat and continued.

"I bring you here in regards to two very important matters. A little over two weeks ago my client's daughter had her dog stolen. A little over a week ago a woman by the name of Ellie Manning was murdered, found in the driveway of a potential suspect."

There were a few gasps from a few of the ladies but nothing outrageous, but finally, one of the men spoke up, one of the quartet that was sitting by my desk-the one named Clinton.

"What do you need us for?" He inquired peevishly, "You're the world's greatest detective seems to me you could find a dog and find out who murdered that woman."

"Quite so." Wolfe replied firmly. "Now," He continued, "here's where it gets ticklish, I have evidence, a few suspects but no connection between either. My two possible suspects are related, and they both deny any direct involvement. Clearly, one or both of them is lying."

"Eugene Ivan? Is he a suspect?" The character named Silas inquired brashly.

"It is likely," Wolfe replied, "but not certain."

"What you mean by that!" Holly Harper snapped, "The man has been a nuisance since the day he moved here!"

"Madame please!" Wolfe bellowed, "I have no time or use for your hysterics, or I will have to have Mr. Goodwin escort you out."

Afterwards Holly Harper shut her trap, continuing to sit stiffly to the left of Wolfe's desk.

Wolfe continued.

"I ask you all here for one thing, if any of you saw anything the afternoon of February 17th, if so, who so what and what were they doing?"

"There's no way any of us would've seen anything," Samuel, who sat on the end of the quartet, responded. "Most of us are a street over from all of that, or we were out at work, so no, none of us saw anything."

"Yes, I've considered that." Wolfe affirmed quietly, "Most of you were at work, but there were a few who were home at the time, it is those people I want to hear from, Mrs. Maggie Jones, Peter Collins, and Sally Martin, according to what you told my assistant, Mr. Goodwin, all of you were home for lunch at one time or another and the dog was abducted sometime that afternoon, which would have given all of you the opportunity to hear or see something."

Wolfe was patient, I had to give him that, and he listened as each person told their account of the events and it was mostly the same they had been home for lunch, Sally Martin only going out once to retrieve the morning paper before going back to work and Maggie Jones sitting in her chair facing the front window, finishing a particularly difficult row of stitches.

"I heard a dog barking, but I hear dogs barking all the time." Sally Martin began. "I also heard a truck or car from a few streets over, but I couldn't tell you which street or what car; I didn't see anything."

 

Wolfe kept at them for a little over three hours and it was past midnight by the time I was letting them out, Peter Collins being steered by his grandmother down the stoop was still grumbling that he should've been in bed hours ago.

"So what did we get out of that?" I asked when I returned to the office, the only thing on my mind being a rendezvous with my pillow.  
Wolfe only nodded.

"Satisfactory."

"What do you mean "satisfactory"?" I demanded, I had no time for his games, I was tired and wanted a goodnight's sleep.

"Never you mind Archie, I have the information I need, at least in part, although I will have to see Eugene Ivan and Marcus Carter again to make sure."

"You want me to retrieve them in the morning?" I asked.

"Yes, and notify Fred, Saul and Orrie I have an errand for them, but for now I'm going to bed, not only does my body need time to ruminate my dinner I also need time to digest the facts I have received this evening, I suggest you do the same."

Then he turned on his heel and made his way towards the elevator and up to his room on the second floor, I needed no encouragement to follow suit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before leading into the climax and conclusion of the story. At this point I don't know how long this story will be, but I'm hoping between 10 to 12 chapters.

The next morning, a Wednesday, nearly a full 3 weeks since the disappearance of the dog, I was sitting at my desk and had just finished opening the mail before starting on the program Wolfe had given me the night before.

After sorting the mail and setting the appropriate items on Wolfe's desk, I reached for the phone and within five minutes I had Saul Panzer on the line. I gave him the program as directed by Wolfe, and did the same with Fred and Orrie instructing them to be at the office in an hour. Next, I buzzed Wolfe's room where I knew he was most likely still eating breakfast before his morning session with the orchids.

A few minutes later I had his voice in my ear.

"Yes?" He grunted, from the extension in his room.

"Fred, Saul and Orrie to be here in an hour, is that satisfactory?"

"Yes." Wolfe replied.

"Should I keep them in the office or send them up?" I inquired.

"Send them up." Wolfe responded.

"And me, sir?"

"I have other things for you Archie--but more about that later."

It was almost a full 2 and a half hours before I learned the program, in that time, Fred, Saul, and Orrie had arrived and I had sent them up as directed. They came down no less than a quarter of an hour later, nodded courteously and left with their marching orders, while I was left at my desk twiddling my thumbs.  
I would've been bored had it not been for a brief series of events following Fred, Saul and Orrie's departure. First, the client called wanting an update, and I informed her in my most courteous voice that we were still working on it although we had a few leads and suspects, but nothing definite yet. The other call came shortly before Wolfe came down from the plant rooms, an irate Marcus Carter demanding to see Wolfe as soon as possible.

I informed him, as I did on numerous occasions when people were calling to speak to Wolfe between the hours of 9 and 11 and 4 and 6, that he was not available until after 11, and as I expected this irritated him even more and he snapped at me a little bit more before hanging up.  
Wolfe had just come down from the plant rooms and had just settled himself in his chair when the doorbell rang giving several inpatient trills as I hurried to answer it.  
My first thought was it was Cramer coming to bark at us and breathe down our necks, but I was wrong. The figure on the stoop was none other than the looming figure of Marcus Carter.

"I want to see Wolfe!" He demanded tersely; he was in such a mood I figured he would have broken down the door had I not been standing there and have the chain bolt on. I let him in and made him wait in the front room while I notified Wolfe.

"Marcus Carter to see you, sir." I told him, Wolfe only nodded, which for him wasn't much of one if one considers a nod an eighth of an inch.

"Send him in."

Marcus Carter stormed into the office the minute I opened the door and plunked himself down in the red leather chair glaring at Wolfe.

"I've just come to say I wish you would wrap up your little charade and leave my cousin and I in peace!"

It was a moment before Wolfe spoke his voice low, as he only raised it unless he absolutely felt the need to do so.

"I understand your grievance Mr. Carter, but let me assure you I will "leave you in peace" as you say when my investigation has concluded, unless I find you or your cousin are a murderer or a kidnapper in which case I will fail to do so."

"Murderer?" Marcus Carter growled, "There you go again, using people when you have no evidence to back it up!"

"On the contrary," Wolfe said mildly, "I believe I do have the evidence to convict one of you, or possibly both, I do not know yet, as the evidence has been contradictorily and doesn't point to one or the other."

Marcus Carter snorted.

"Well, that's good for me then."

"Sir, do not let yourself be cocky, or come the time I do finger the murderer and kidnapper you may find yourself in a pickle."

Marcus Carter made a noise, glared at Wolfe, then transferred the glare to me and stormed out of the office. I hurried after him only to see him pause in the front room, grabbed his hat (he had left his coat on in his haste) which he had abandoned in his rush to get to Wolfe, rammed it onto his head (with much more force than was necessary) and vacated the premises.

I returned to the office and fought the urge to grin at Wolfe.

"Well that went nicely, could have gone better though."

Wolfe grunted in a tone I took as displeasure. I sat down at my desk and crossed my legs before Wolfe spoke again.

"Archie, your notebook. Marcus Carter is one wrinkle I wanted to deal with before I formed any conclusions, but him coming to the office this morning saved us some time. Your next errand is to locate Eugene Ivan and somehow convince him to let you see the house, inside and out."

I paused in my notetaking.

"What for sir?"

"It has occurred to me that the reason none of the neighbors ever saw the dog after it was taken was because it was hidden. It was hidden in one of the houses in which Marcus Carter or Eugene Ivan currently reside."

I stopped being surprised by Wolfe's fits of genius now and then, but that's why people found him so spectacular, I mean, how spectacular would you find a genius?

It was sometime following an excellent lunch by Fritz that I set out, this time opting for a cab. I gave the cabbie the address even after he told me the fee would be considerable, but I told him I would take it out of my own paycheck. This seemed to satisfy him. An hour or so later, I found myself in front of Eugene Ivan's residence. The front part of which was sectioned off by the cops, where Ellie Manning's body had been found a week and a half ago. Carefully I cut across the weedy, dying lawn and made my way up to the door. It had been a while since I had given the house a good look and it was still wasn't much to look at.

I gave the door a sharp to knock, which as flimsy as it was with a door that barely hung on its hinges, I wouldn't have been surprised if I had put my fist through it. Said door was nearly ripped off its hinges when it opened a few minutes later and I found the glaring face of Eugene Ivan looking back at me, with a similar look his cousin had given Wolfe earlier that morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of 2 chapters leading up to the climax in which Wolfe exposes the kidnapper and murderer. I decided to split the scenes into multiple chapters because this chapter was getting too long.

"What?" He grunted.

I decided to turn on the charm.

"I don't know if you remember me Mr. Ivan, but I'm Archie Goodwin and Mr. Wolfe asked me to check on a few things."

Eugene Ivan continued to stand at the open door glaring at me suspiciously.

"Oh yeah," he said, "I remember you, Wolfe's little messenger boy because he's too lazy to get off his fat ass and come down here and speak to me himself."

I raised my eyebrows a fraction. I had to give Eugene Ivan credit, I had heard people talk down Wolfe before, and I had heard several people call him a number of nasty things all the way from a careless remark to a death threat, but I wasn't going to let a man like Eugene Ivan stop me. I could've easily pulled the door off its hinges anyway.

Finally Ivan sighed with an air of resignation.

"Might as well get it over with, the sooner I let you sniff around the sooner you and your people will leave my cousin and I alone. He finds one dead body in my walkway and your people descend like locusts."

Finally he stepped aside and let me pass.

The inside of the house looked about as good as the outside. Everything in the house was covered with a fine layer of dust as if it hadn't had a woman's touch in years (and I appreciated good woman's touch now and then). The main focal point of the room was a large stone fireplace that had seen better days, how it managed to fit in the house without the entire house collapsing was beyond me. It seemed out of place with everything else crammed into the room but then I realized this was where the crumbling chimney outside connected, not that you would've noticed such a structure upon first inspection of the property.

The living room was a series of mismatched furniture and the wingback chair I finally sat down in emitted a large cloud of dust when my fanny touched it.

"Tea, coffee, a stiff drink?" Eugene Ivan asked standing awkwardly in the entryway of the living room as if he didn't want to take his eyes off me because of the suspicion he thought I was up to something.

It was on the tip of my tongue to ask for a glass of milk, but on inspection of the kitchen just over his shoulder (from what I could see of it) I quickly declined. Everything in the kitchen was just as dusty and dirty as the rest of the house, the sink was piled high with dirty dishes and the dishes from what I could see upon seem to be cracked in several places.

Eugene Ivan was just moving what looked to be an ancient kitchen chair when I heard it, a soft scrabbling noise and a short insistent bark. At first, I thought I was hearing things, perhaps one of the smaller dogs from the next street over, but I got that feeling that started at the back of my neck and worked its way down. Not as strong as my instincts for murder, but pretty damn close.

"What's that noise?" I inquired casually, "Do you have a dog, Mr. Ivan?"

"No!" Came the terse reply "Hate dogs, messy, smelly things!"

With that brief admission and I had a hunch and I intended to follow through with it, so I cordially thanked our suspect and beat it.

 

I made it back to 35th St. in a little under an hour, once again I had paid the cabbie extra. Looking at my watch as I took to the seven steps up to the brownstone I realized it was a little after 11 and will would be down from the plant rooms and I knew without even asking he would want a full report.

Wolfe looked up from his book as soon as I entered the office.

"Well?" He demanded.

"Do you want it verbatim?" I asked.

"Yes." Wolfe replied, so I sat down at my desk, and swiveled my chair and gave it to him straight.

"The house looks as bad on the inside as it does on the outside… I wouldn't even rent it to a rat or a cockroach. I politely declined any refreshments since the sanitation seemed questionable."

Wolfe nodded.

"Indeed."

I continued.

"To answer your question from earlier this morning, yes, the dog is in the house, I heard it bark although Eugene Ivan pretended he didn't know it was there only stating again he "hates dogs"."

"Satisfactory, Archie. Please call Fred, Saul and Orrie and tell them to report here after lunch. That is all."

In my years since being employed by Wolfe I had stopped trying to question how he did things, but I didn't know that he was probably setting up for some big show that would solve the case. In the hours leading up to it I remained oblivious, although I knew Wolfe had some piece of information he hadn't had earlier that morning and it was up to him to make up the conclusion, put the pieces together and who would play what part.

 

By 1 PM that afternoon Fred, Saul, Orrie and myself were all seated in front of Wolfe's desk awaiting instructions for the program I knew would follow for the evening.

"Your first priority is to check for any potential vehicles that may have been used in the kidnapping of the dog." Wolfe began, "Do any of these vehicles belong to either of our major suspects? Archie?"

Four pairs of eyes turned to me.

"I never had a chance to inspect the back yard sir, as soon as he got suspicious I beat it."

"Fred, Saul, Orrie, did any of you see such a vehicle on your inspection this morning?"

It was Saul who replied.

"Several, sir, but none in the vicinity of the crime."

"Confound it!" Wolfe roared, "He couldn't have vanished into thin air! The vehicle Justice Mathewson thought she heard wouldn't have disappeared altogether!"

Wolfe paused, drew in a breath all the way down to the bottom before continuing.

"I want all four you to go back to the house, by now Eugene Ivan's been spooked the first thing he will do is go running to his cousin inquiring about what they should do about the dog."

"You think they're both involved sir?" Orrie asked.

"More than likely." Wolfe replied grimly.

 

The program went off as scheduled shortly before nightfall. Fred, Saul, Orrie and I loaded up the sedan and made the trip (for the third time that day) to the small community uptown. Between the four of us we had decided to split things up, Fred, Saul and Orrie would take the inside of the house and I would search the back, if nothing had been found in an hour we would switch.

"Archie, what do you want to do it they come back?"

"Take them back to Wolfe." I replied "He's going to want to lay it all out for everyone."

I parked the sedan around the side of the house, motioned to the others, then we went about our business taking off in two different directions. The yard was about what I had expected, overgrown as the front with some attempts at gardening but nothing compared to what Wolfe did with the orchids.

Along the back of the house I saw the boots, similar to the ones I had seen in Marcus Carter's hearth a few days prior, but if they had ever been used to commit murder one could never tell. They were so caked in dirt and mud and who knows what else one couldn't see any shoe polish anywhere. Taking note of this, I continued my search.  
I continued poking around until I spotted something out of order. In the far corner of the yard was a wall of ivy which even in the rundown yard seemed out of place. Upon further inspection, I realized there was a shed behind it and the entire fence at the back of the property had been leaving only the shed.

I could tell the shed had probably been used for gardening or storage at some point, and was by far the best looking thing on the property. Inside the shed was a truck and even in the dim light it was nothing to look at, four large wheels and a color that was hard to see, but even in the dim light I could tell the paint was peeling. Leaving things as I had found them, I ran to the back door to notify the others that I had found something. When I rapped on the door Fred's face appeared.

"Find something Archie?" He inquired. He was still speaking low, as if he were afraid of being overheard.

"The truck used in the kidnapping, he hid it in a shed in the back of the yard, the place is so overgrown I guess he was hoping no one would notice."

"We found something too."

He stepped back from where he stood at the back door. Someone had turned on the light so I could just see in the house. Saul appeared from what I knew to be the kitchen, he was holding something in his arms.

 

A short while later the four of us were sitting at the dilapidated kitchen table which Fred and Orrie had cleared off to the best of their ability. The dog was still sitting in Saul's lap her ears twitching at every available sound. She wasn't exactly a big dog but she wasn't tiny either, she had large pointed ears and strips of white around her neck and chest. The paws were also white and tucked neatly underneath her. She had a neat little face with a white stripe down her forehead and white on her muzzle which connected to the rest of the white on the neck. Also in that face was a clean black nose and big brown eyes that looked terrified-as terrified as a dog could look.

Meanwhile Saul continued to stroke the frightened animal.

"Found this little thing in the pantry, the place was a mess with, I figure she'd probably gone into a few of the boxes because she was hungry… Soiled all over the place; no way any of that sanitary now. Her license is gone, but I'll leave that to the client, I figure the kidnapper properly dispose of them somewhere. Ivan isn't here, Wolfe was probably right, he probably beat it over to his cousin's."

Orrie chuckled under his breath.

"Lucky for us, I suppose."

No sooner were the words out of or his mouth then a gruff voice interrupted from behind me making me jump.

"Hey! What are you doing in here? Hey Marcus, these are the guys that have been snooping around the neighborhood, and this is Archie Goodwin I just saw him this morning, call the cops."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this chapter to be one of my favorites to write. I always enjoy the scenes where Wolfe is exposing the murderer and it was fun to write one of my own, as always keeping to the tone of Stout's writing.

After some quick conversation with Ivan and Carter I relocated the little party to the brownstone. By then, it was close to 10 PM; the entire assembly including Fred, Saul, Orrie and myself trooped into Wolfe's office, except it was already occupied by someone else other than its usual occupant.

Inspector Cramer of homicide West sat in the red leather chair and when the company and I had entered Wolfe's office he had the courtesy to turn around in the chair and growl at me all the while his cigar still in his teeth.

"Evening Goodwin, brought the entire circus here have you?" His eyes shifted to each of us in turn before finally settling on me.

Before I could answer however Wolfe cut in.

"Seems like you've come at the perfect time Inspector Cramer, I am now ready to reveal the murderer you and your men have failed to catch over the last month. A man, that has been quietly sitting under your very noses."

Cramer snorted, and continued to chew on his cigar.

"I should've known, you always keep something to yourself, Wolfe and then spring it on us at the last minute."

"I only look at the facts," Wolfe replied, "facts your men have seemingly overlooked."

It took some negotiation but finally the entire company was seated Eugene Ivan in the red leather chair, Marcus Carter's sitting close by on his left hand side, and Fred, Saul, and Orrie sitting behind them. On the opposite side closest to Wolfe sat Cramer, who had made a quick call on Wolfe's instrument for one Pearly Stebbins.

While we waited for Pearly, I reported to Wolfe the last few details I had acquired over the past hour, among which the finding of the kidnapper's vehicle; that if the specialists would go through the truck they would find indicators that the dog in question had been there. The dog, at this time was still being held by Saul she looked around Wolfe's office curiously and it was only then Wolfe seemed to notice her. He frowned.

"Archie?" He rumbled, "What is that animal doing in my office?"

"If you haven't guessed already," I cut into my own report making a brief detour, "that is the missing dog Sir, Saul found her locked in the pantry and from the smell and state of things I would say she's been in there quite a while."

Finally Wolfe nodded and motioned for me to continue and he let me finish before addressing the room at large. By then, Pearly Stebbins had arrived and took his seat next to Cramer.

"Gentlemen, I thank you for coming here tonight and such a late hour because I have after considerable thought and deliberation discovered the kidnapper and subsequently the murderer of one Ms. Ellie Manning."

Cramer looked like he was going to say something but then seemed to think better of it and shut his trap, returning his attention to his already worried and abused cigar.

Wolfe continued.

"This case was unlike any case I have taken previously. Usually my objective is to find a murderer, but in this case the murderer came to me as a byproduct of a seemingly simple case which only happened to foresee a few complications."

"Complications?" Cramer burst out, "Is that what you call them Wolfe, I wouldn't call a murder a complication!"

"On the contrary," Wolfe replied mildly as if Cramer hadn't spoken, "I saw Ellie Manning as a potential witness to the kidnapping, but when she was murdered I was left in a pickle, who else had seen the dog be abducted? This brings me to my next point, Inspector Cramer, seeing as Ellie Manning was murdered so soon after the abduction I only formed the conclusion that yes, she had seen the dog and whereupon the kidnapper. It was because of this she was killed."

"So who killed her?" Cramer asked glaring around the room.

"I was getting to that Inspector." Wolfe continued in that same calm voice he had perfected (I still had no idea how he did it; how he could silence an entire room without a single bellow.) "Here is the ticklish part, two men in this room tried to deceive me as to who was the murderer and who was the kidnapper, in fact, they tried to convince myself and Mr. Goodwin that they had anything at all to do with these events."

"And?" Cramer growled.

"This man Marcus Carter, killed Ellie Manning, although he tried to frame his cousin for it. I determined, however, this would not be possible considering Mr. Ivan has very bad arthritis and lacks the sufficient strength to strangle someone."

"Oh thank you Mr. Wolfe!" Eugene Ivan wheezed, "I wasn't sure if you really believed me the way you were going about things."

"On the contrary Sir." Wolfe responded, then cleared his throat and continued addressing Cramer.

"This does not mean however Eugene Ivan is completely innocent. In trying to clear himself he inadvertently implicated his cousin as he tried to cover for him if only to save his own skin."

Wolfe leveled a look at Eugene Ivan and then transferred that look to Marcus Carter. The relief that had been on Eugene Ivan's face moments before now shifted back to fear.

"You said I was clear!" Eugene Ivan burst out his colorless eyes wide and terrified like a startled animal.

"I said nothing of the sort, Mr. Ivan." Wolfe replied tersely, "I said you didn't commit the murder, however that doesn't mean the disappearance of the dog makes you entirely innocent."

Marcus Carter burst out, in that same indignant tone he had always used in Wolfe's presence.

"Everyone always blames my cousin, simply because he does not like dogs, so you automatically assume he took the dog?"

"That is correct sir, but in this case, the accusations are sound. Your cousin did not care for the noise the dog made so it was convenient for him to make the dog disappear and put it in the one place she would not bother him or others; in the pantry where he could conveniently, for better or for worse, forget about her."

I watched a series of emotions play over Marcus Carter's large flabby face, but he eventually shut his trap, it was only then I allowed myself a small grin of satisfaction.

"He would have been content to let the animal starve had Mr. Goodwin not been on my orders searching the neighborhood. With all the attention from the kidnapping and murder he only moved the dog when he found it absolutely necessary, when it was close to being discovered the very person my client and I sought was right under our noses."

By now Eugene Ivan was gasping like a fish out of water, I knew now he knew Wolfe had him and he did not like it. Next to him Marcus Carter looked equally indignant his hands gripping the sides of the chair looking like he was going to vacated it at any moment and storm out of the office.

"You may ask how these two cases are so connected. I would think the answer would be simple. Marcus Carter, upon hearing his brother had taken the dog and that there were possible witnesses went looking for the first one he could find and found Ellie Manning. Upon finding her, when he realized she knew not only who had taken the dog but where it was hidden, he accosted her when she was leaving his cousin's residence and strangled her with the closest thing he could find; a piece of the cord that had tied the dog outside my client's domicile."

He turned his attention to Cramer and Stebbins.

"There you have it gentleman. I have exposed not only a murderer but a kidnapper as well, Mr. Goodwin and I will leave them in your capable hands."

I watched in satisfaction from my chair as Pearly Stebbins handcuffed Marcus Carter and led him away. Meanwhile Inspector Cramer was calling for reinforcements to come collect Eugene Ivan who was still spluttering and protesting his face alternating between grotesque shades of red and white. It was only after I had let the last of them out I returned to the office. There, I found a most curious sight.

The dog had vacated Saul's lap and made herself comfortable under Wolfe's desk. I suppressed a grin.

"Saul," Wolfe responded peevishly, as if speaking the words cost him a great deal of effort, "remove this animal from the vicinity," he waved his hand as if to shoo away a fly, "find a place for her until Archie can contact the client and they can collect her."

"Wouldn't the South room do?" I asked still fighting off the grin that was once again making itself known on my face, "Isn't that where you ask me to put all the women you don't want to deal with."

Wolfe only glared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is, to quote Wolfe himself "satisfactory" to see this story coming to an end. The last chapter to be posted sometime next week, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.


	11. Chapter 11

I was having a wonderful dream, a wonderful dream in which I was dancing with Sally Martin around Wolfe's office. I was so enthralled in what was going on I didn't realize that (in the dream) Wolfe was standing in the doorway of the office scowling.

"Archie! Archie!" He roared.

It was after continuously calling my name for what seemed like an eternity the calling of my name seem to permeate my conscious mind and it was only then I realized it was indeed Wolfe bellowing at me from somewhere outside my door.

"ARCHIE!" He bellowed from somewhere ere on the upper stories I was unsure.

"Archie!" His voice rose in inflection and indignation.

It was after this summons I cracked my lids open and glanced at the clock on my bedside table. I was surprised to learn it read shortly before 9 AM, no more than 10 minutes before Wolfe was to head up to the plant rooms.

I dressed, perhaps as quickly as I ever had the entire time I had lived under Wolfe's roof and made my way first to Wolfe's room on the first floor and then to the office. Upon my inspection, I happened upon two things. First, the dog had made her way from the office to the shut door of Wolfe's room where she was scratching and whining piteously.

It was after that I heard another bellow from Wolfe.

"Confound it, Archie, stop this animal's infernal racket!"

I had to give Fritz some credit, at least he knew the dog was unwelcomed in Wolfe's domicile and he had the foresight to keep it out when he had delivered the breakfast tray.

Picking up the dog I scooted, and carefully made my way down to the kitchen and the office.  
I was looking forward to tucking into my usual breakfast when I was stopped by something else a peculiar smell coming from the office so I set the dog down and abandoning my pursuit of breakfast I headed for the office.

Now I was well aware of what I would encounter before I even cracked the door open the rest of the way, but I'll try to be brief in my description. The dog had done her business not only one various area rugs but on the particular rug under Wolfe's desk and Wolfe's special chair had been christened, although no worse for wear, by our unwanted houseguest. Judging by the amount of dog hair on the seat I gathered she had slept there most of the night; after all, it was a very comfortable chair. I decided not to mention the dilemma to Wolfe or Fritz, cleaned up the mess (making a note to take the rugs to the cleaners later) and washed my hands twice before returning to my breakfast.

 

The client arrived shortly after Wolfe came down from the plant rooms. She looked tired and worn and a bit frazzled as if the past month had been extremely trying for her, but I figured being next-door do a murder would do that to a person.

She had barely disposed of her coat and hat when the little dog came running. Recognizing a familiar face it lept at her and she reached for it; turning to me with the nicest smile I had seen on her face since she had shown up on Wolfe's doorstep a month ago.

"Thank you, Mr. Goodwin." Still holding the dog, she looked around, "Is Mr. Wolfe in? I really would like to thank him as well."

I said he was and led her, still grinning, towards the office.

When I opened the door and saw Wolfe he was scowling as he had been in my dream earlier. I figured he was sore about the mess in the office, which I had cleaned up to the best of my ability including the dog hair on his chair.

Before I shut the door Mrs. Mathewson was already speaking, she didn't even bother to sit down in the red leather chair.

"Oh thank you Mr. Wolfe! You have no idea how much this means to me and my family, my daughter will be pleased to have her back."

Wolfe nodded, although not un-courteously.

Mrs. Mathewson continued in that same flustered tone.

"She would like to thank you, afraid I can't stay long as she is waiting in the car and we would like to get Zoe home." She motioned to the little dog in her arms.

 

I let her out before she insisted, upon hearing about the mess we had woken up to in the office that morning, paying an extra 500 for cleaning the rugs, for which I thanked her. She was just climbing back into the car when I thought of something and was halfway down the stoop before my mind vetoed the idea.

I stopped at the curb before the car pulled away in just enough time to see the daughter in the backseat. She held up her hand in greeting to me and as Mrs. Mathewson walked around to the driver side I opened the back door sticking my head in.

Justice Mathewson beamed at me and when I say "beamed" I said that quite certainly. I have never then or since had a woman look at me like that and will treasure that smile until my dying breath.

"Oh thank you Mr. Goodwin, tell Mr. Wolfe thank you, from both of us. She cuddled the dog close, who turned its head and licked her face. The animal seemed much more animated than it had been 24 hours ago; it's a little nonexistent tail squirming and wiggling for all it was worth.

I never did forget that case, the "hound hunt" as it was later called when I talked about it in passing to Saul or Fred or any others I may have encountered after that day. It was one of the few cases Wolfe worked that had what the romantics would've called a happy ending. I never did tell Wolfe why I came back to the office that morning with a smile on my face, although I know he suspected a woman was involved.


End file.
